This invention relates to infinitely adjustable shelving and method, and, more particularly, to a system which provides for a unique engagement of a horizontal support member with a slotted vertical standard.
The invention has an advantageous application not only in garages and basements to provide wall shelving but is a quality system which can be used elsewhere in the home and business.
Infinitely adjustable support systems have been known in the past--example U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,830 which utilizes deformable plastic as the means for connecting the horizontal and vertical members. A number of problems have characterized the prior art shelving. One has to do with the difficulty in obtaining the correct position. Another is the need for close tolerances which created manufacturing problems and raised the cost of the shelving. A further problem has to do with the use of friction for anchoring the parts together which during installation or repositioning marred the paint or other finish on the standard.
The invention not only avoids the problems of tolerances and marring but provides a structure wherein the shelves are much easier to reposition. Also, the invention provides an improved way for adding brackets for an additional shelf or taking out an existing shelf to accommodate oversized books, for example. Still another advantage of the invention is that the construction can compensate for misaligned standards which has been a problem characteristic of certain types of shelving brackets and standards in the past. The mode of operation provides a unique advantage that unlike the prior art, a larger force or load on the shelving here creates more friction so that the bracket will not slide under load.
The instant invention provides a novel distribution of forces between a beam-like horizontal bracket and a column-like slotted standard to generate a reliable engagement. According to the invention, there are three bearing points which cooperate in resisting loads applied to the shelving carried by the brackets.
Each bracket, at the points of engagement has upper connection means which fit internally into the generally channel standard, an intermediate protuberance which is arranged to bear against the exterior of the standard on one of the walls defining the slot, and a lower connection means of the bracket which includes a pair of hooks adapted to flank the slot-providing walls of the standard.
Through the provision of this structure, a novel operation results. More particularly, there is a reversal of force direction at the lower connection means as the loading on the bracket is positioned further away from the standard. In all loadings, however, the force at the upper connection means is directed toward the distal or cantilevered end of the bracket. For light loadings or loadings that are close to the standard, the distally directed force at the upper connection means is effectively opposed by a proximally force exerted on the standard at the protuberance Advantageously, the protuberance is located fairly closely adjacent to the upper connection means. These forces just described at the upper connection means and the protruberance create the friction forces necessary to hold the bracket in a desired position on the standard.
Where the loading is close to the standard, for example, the force direction on the lower connection means is also directed distally or away from the standard. Thus, there are upper and lower forces creating friction which are directed away from the standard and an intermediate force at the protuberance which is directed toward the standard and in cooperation with the other two forces develops advantageous holding power.
In the instance where the loading is significantly away from the standard--as is the case with a substantial load near the cantilevered end of the bracket or the shelf carried by the bracket--the force direction at the lower connection means is reversed from that just described. In other words, the force direction is proximally and thus extends in the same direction as that previously exerted through the protuberance In such a situation, the combination of the opposing forces through the upper and lower connection means provide a strong frictional engagement of the bracket with the standard so as to resist the additional loading developed near the end of the bracket.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of construction and operation set forth hereinafter.